bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Perfectly Penelope
Perfectly Penelope is a 11,000 word novella written by ohioruth for her 2013 NaNo novel. It is fantasy. ohioruth is unsure if she will ever publish it, but is considering it. Penelope McGee Penelope McGee is a pixie from the Star Realm in Skylan. She is silly, easily annoyed, and a bit over-confidant. She has blue skin and bright purple hair. She has blue wings with star/swirl patterns on them. She is small enough to fit in a human's hand. In her human form, she has beautiful, silky black hair, and has bright eyes. She wore many different outfits, but almost always had at least one purple thing on. Her name is pronounced Pen-L-O-P (Pen- el- oh- pea) Mic-Gi. She becomes a princess at the end of the book. Lexi Longwings Lexi Longwings is a kind-hearted white and gold pegasus from the Sky realm, as is stated in the revised edition of ''Perfectly Penelope. ''She is fair-skinned with blond hair in her human form. It is unknown how old she is, and she becomes a princess at the end of the book. Maggie "M" Loraine Periwinkle Maggie Loraine Periwinkle is a purple-and-gold dragon with a fun, happy-go-lucky but smart personality. She had met Penelope before they had gone on the journey. She goes simply by "M" because her name is too long to say constantly. It is not outwardly stated in the book what she looks like as a human, but it is known she has trouble adjusting to the different body because of how large she is as a dragon. She becomes a duchess at the end of the book. Nai Blooming Nai Blooming is a calm, brave, sweet fairy who has plant powers. She is dark-skinned and dark-haired, with a soft smile. She helps keep everybody in check, and is very careful. It is not entirely known how she looks in her human form, but it is almost certain she looks almost exactly like she did as a fairy. Her age is unknown. She becomes a princess at the end of the book and her and Lya Bushfire end up tying their realms together (as stated in the epilogue). Lya Bushfire Lya is a fun, fiery, Firee person who is from the Firee realm. She has blond-red-orange hair, and light yellow-orange skin. She can catch on fire when overly excited/angered. She is known that as a human her hair is mostly the same, and she has tan skin. She becomes a princess at the end of the book and her and Nai Blooming tie their realms together (as stated in the epilogue). Essence Stargazer Essence Stargazer is a sweet, shy magical creature (the rewrite she will be an elf) from a secret realm (The Second Star Realm). She is well-liked. She becomes a duchess at the end of the book. Penni McGee The King Queen Sophia Plot The book starts out with Penelope writing in her journal, talking about how boring her life is in the Star realm, because nothing neat/exciting ever happens. She goes to pay dues to a shop-keeper and returns home, before falling asleep. She awakes to a male fairy holding her around the waist and running. She demands to be sat down and the fairy-man then explains that he rescued her and that the king and queen request her presence later. Penelope sees that her house is burned to the ground, and decides to go get a hotel. She rents the hotel and goes to visit the King and Queen a day or two later. She finds out that five other creature's presences had also been requested. They then go in and find out that they are going to be sent on a mission to save the King, if they agree. Penelope agrees, happy that something was actually going on. Category:Novels